footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup is the second and final stage of the competition, following the group stage. It will begin on 30 June with the round of 16 and end on 15 July with the final match, held at the Luzhniki Stadium in Moscow. The top two teams from each group (16 in total) will advance to the knockout stage to compete in a single-elimination style tournament. A third place play-off will also be played between the two losing teams of the semi-finals. All times listed are local time. Format In the knockout stage, if a match is level at the end of 90 minutes of normal playing time, extra time will be played (two periods of 15 minutes each), where each team is allowed to make a fourth substitution. If still tied after extra time, the match will be decided by a penalty shoot-out to determine the winners. Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the eight groups will qualify for the knockout stage. Bracket Round of 16 France vs Argentina |time=17:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=4–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1 = Griezmann Pavard Mbappé |goals2 = Di María Mercado Agüero |stadium = Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance = 42,873 |referee = Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Uruguay vs Portugal |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1 = Cavani |goals2 = Pepe |stadium = Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance = 44,287 |referee = César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Spain vs Russia |score = 1–1 |aet = yes |report = FIFA Report BBC Report |team2 = |goals1 = Ignashevich |goals2 = Dzyuba |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) |penalties1 = Iniesta Piqué Koke Ramos Aspas |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2 = Smolov Ignashevich Golovin Cheryshev }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Croatia vs Denmark |goals2 = M Jørgensen |stadium = Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance = 40,851 |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1 = Badelj Kramarić Modrić Pivarić Rakitić |penaltyscore= 3–2 |penalties2 = Eriksen Kjær Krohn-Dehli Schöne Jørgensen }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Brazil vs Mexico |time=18:00 SAMT (UTC+4) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Neymar Firmino |goals2= |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=41,970 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Belgium vs Japan |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Vertonghen Fellaini Chadli |goals2=Haraguchi Inui |stadium = Levberdon Arena, Rostov-on-Don |attendance = 41,466 |referee = Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Sweden vs Switzerland |time=17:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Forsberg |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=64,042 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Colombia vs England |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=FIFA Report BBC Report |team2= |goals1 = Mina |goals2 = Kane |stadium = Spartak Stadium, Moscow |attendance = 44,190 |referee = Mark Geiger (United States) |penalties1=Falcao Cuadrado Muriel Uribe Bacca |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2=Kane Rashford Henderson Trippier Dier }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Quarter-finals Uruguay vs France |time=17:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Varane Griezmann |stadium=Nizhny Novgorod Stadium, Nizhny Novgorod |attendance=43,319 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Brazil vs Belgium |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Renato Augusto |goals2=Fernandinho De Bruyne |stadium=Kazan Arena, Kazan |attendance=42,873 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Sweden vs England |time=18:00 SAMT (UTC+4) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Maguire Alli |stadium=Cosmos Arena, Samara |attendance=39,991 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Russia vs Croatia |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–2 |aet = yes |report=Report |team2= |goals1 = Cheryshev Fernandes |goals2 = Kramarić Vida |stadium=Fisht Olympic Stadium, Sochi |attendance=44,287 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) |penalties1=Smolov Dzagoev Fernandes Ignashevich Kuzyayev |penaltyscore=3–4 |penalties2= Brozović Kovačić Modrić Vida Rakitić }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals France vs Belgium |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1 = Umtiti |goals2 = |stadium = Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance = 64,286 |referee = Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Croatia vs England |time=21:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1 = Perišić Mandžukić |goals2 = Trippier |stadium = Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance = 78,011 |referee = Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Third place play-off |time=17:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=Match 63 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Krestovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance= |referee= }} Final |time=18:00 MSK (UTC+3) |team1= |score=Match 64 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance= |referee= }} External links * *Official Documents and Match Documents Knockout stage